Way of Life
by Tank15
Summary: When a new mutant arrives at the mansion, he has a dark family past but could he be more dangerous than his father? Please review, I need them to become better
1. Chapter 1

Way of Life

_Chapter 1:Small Beginning_

A boy stepped up to the door of the Xavier Mansion, he wore old trainers, black pants which a brown tail was protruding, and a dark grey singlet. He was big in build for his age of sixteen and had brown eyes that were hidden by his messy, dark brown hair.

_Knock, knock_ he knocked the door with his tail which began to move from side to side, thoughts running through his head, '_This is the place I think, What if they don't take me in then what?' _then suddenly his mind was flooded with new painful thoughts,

'_Smell the people, sweat, excitement. Someone coming, ready to attack then kill, kill, kill!"_

He clasped his hands around his temples and squeezed, "Shut-up!" he shouted as the door opened,

"Are you all right?" A woman with bright red hair asked as she held a look of concern on her face,

"I'm fine, well... not really I was wondering if this is the place mutants can come and be safe?" He asked.

"Well of course! Come in, come in" she cried stepping aside and gesturing inwards, "My name is Jean grey also known as The Phoenix, what's your name?" she asked as she shook his hand,

"My name's Alex Creed" replied the boy,

Jean took a step back, eyes wide, "Your not related to Victor Creed are you?" she asked, the boy looked down at the wooden floor,

"Unfortunately yeah, he's my dad, once he found out I was born he killed my mum and I so he had no relations, but I regenerated back"

Jean gasped, "Your healing factor must be amazing, to heal yourself at that younger age"

Alex smiled, "Yeah I heal pretty fast" jean looked at him for a time, then said, "Well, welcome to the Xavier Mansion I will need to take you to the professor then we'll figure out your training and classes.

"Alex this is Professor Charles Xavier" Jean introduced as Charles arrived in his wheelchair, "A pleasure to meet you Alex" he said shaking hands.

"Now I've set out all your classes which you can receive a timetable in your dorm, but I can't arrange trainings till I know what powers you have?" explained Charles, Alex looked at him then began,

"Well, I have an extremely good healing factor, superhuman strength, a tail and." He broke off and looked back at Charles. Charles leaned forwards, "And, what is there something else?" Alex nodded and replied, "It's hard to explain"

Charles nodded then asked, "Would it be all right if I read your mind to find out what it is?" Alex nodded and stepped forward. Charles raised his hands on Alex's chest and began to read.

After a time, Charles began to move and jerk until he opened his eyes, "Well that is fascinating, please head on down to the kitchen, your probably hungry" recommended Charles, '_Jean, get the rest of the X-Men we need to talk'_ Charles spoke in her mind, Jean quickly nodded and headed off towards the main hall.

"Greetings X-Men, I have something of importance to speak to you about" Charles began, looking at the mutants, Iceman, Angel, Wolverine, Phoenix, Cyclops, Rogue, Shadowcat, Colossus, Storm, Gambit and Nightcrawler.

"We have a new mutant here called Alex Creed" he continued, a gasp of shock spread through the group except Logan who growled, "How the hell did Sabes get a kid" Charles shook his head

"I don't know but once Sabretooth found out he killed the mother and Alex but he managed to heal himself, but that's not the problem."

"The problem is that Alex has two minds, one is his own which he can control, the other is nothing but pure beast making him a danger to everyone else around him" another gasp went round the room.

"He is a wildcard, unpredictable, who knows when Alex's emotions or power will become too strong and the beast will surface?"

Logan gave a small chuckle, "I like the sound of this guy"


	2. Chapter 2

Way of Life

_Chapter 2: Training_

Jean lead Alex into a new room where the X-Men stood,

"Alex, I would like you to meet your group the X-Men" she announced. The group stood, and faced Jean and Alex,

"This is Logan- Wolverine, Orroroo Munroe- Storm, Marie- Rogue, Myself, Kurt Wagner- Nightcrawler, Bobby Drake- Iceman, Remy LeBeau- Gambit,

Scott Summers- Cyclops and our leader, Warren Worthington- Angel, Dr Hank Mcoy- Beast and Kitty Pride- Shadowcat, but unfortunately Piotr Rasputin- Colossus isn't here." she introduced as each shook his hand.

"This is Alex Creed, also known as?" she explained then turned to Alex, "What would you like your mutant name to be?" she asked.

Alex looked at her then the other X-Men as he thought,

"I was thinking Wildcard" he said finally. Jean smiled at him,

"A fitting name, now go down to the next room on your left to get your suit then head down to the Danger Room, you can't miss it so don't worry" she asked, he nodded and walked off.

Once the door shut Logan spoke,

"He looks a bit like him but better not act like him" Jean looked at him and gave a small smile,

"There's only one way to find out, training" she said.

_The Danger Room_

The sign was a bit obvious, being that large, Alex in his new black leather suit with dark red 'X's' on his kneecap area and two big 'X's' on his chest and back, entered the room finding the rest of the X-Men all ready suited up.

"You found it" commented Cyclops with a smile,

"Now I'm going to split you up into two groups, then we'll play a basic capture the flag game" he explained,

"All right, Wolverine, Storm, Rogue, Iceman, Shadowcat and Angel on one side, the rest on the other, we have twenty minutes before the simulation starts, get in your positions" he continued.

'_Start in 3, 2, 1 Go!'_

Instantly the room dissolved away and the New York streets were there instead,

"All right, Phoenix and Gambit watch the flag, Beast and Nightcrawler go down the left carefully while Wildcard and I will take the right!" Cyclops commanded pointing towards where they had to go.

Cyclops and Wildcard carefully walked down the destroyed footpath, a storm crackled above them,

"Wildcard be careful, Storm's about" whispered Cyclops, suddenly in a blast of wind Rogue came hurtling towards Wildcard, gloves off.

"Look out for her skin!" cried Cyclops. Wildcard instantly moved aside and grabbed her by the ankles of her pants.

He swung her round and round then launched her back the way she came. "Nice move!" complemented Cyclops and they continued on.

They crept behind a totalled car and spied Iceman and Wolverine guarding a red flag, "OK" Cyclops whispered, "This is what we're going to do"

"So… after Nightcrawler and Beast getting caught by Shadowcat and Angel, do you think they'll come again?" Iceman asked.

_TZORT _a red blast hit the light post, Iceman instantly froze the falling post as Wildcard raced towards the flag,

"Don't think so kid" Wolverine growled and leapt at Wildcard, claws out.

Wildcard continued running then sensed danger, he whipped round and had enough time to crack Wolverine into a truck with his tail.

He grabbed the flag and threw it to Cyclops, "Great job now lets get out of here!" commanded Cyclops and took off running.

Wolverine leapt of the truck and stabbed Wildcard in the shoulder and the chest, it instantly healed over but Wildcard screamed in pain.

The thoughts in his head was causing his brain to be it on white hot fire.

His scream turned into a feral roar as his eyes turned a yellow. Wolverine, Iceman and Cyclops backed off,

"Beast we need fire power! Jean we need you!" cried Cyclops over his speaker.

Wildcard roared again as fangs ripped out from his gums, taking place of his teeth, blood dripping down his face.

Adamantium claws ripped out from his fingers and toes, blood started dripping over the ground while his transformation continued, his suit ripped into tatters instantly as dark brown fur spread over his whole body.

The beast had awoken.

Wildcard growled as he glared at Wolverine, Wolverine gave a hint of a smile and drew his claws.

Wildcard ran left and scaled a wall, then leapt of and grabbed onto a light post with his tail,

"Get down damm it!" Wolverine roared as he sliced the post.

As it fell Wildcard launched off and impaled Wolverine in the neck and lungs, blood seeped everywhere as he roared in pain.

Wildcard then stabbed up and got him in the groin as dark blood poured out.

Wolverine staggered and fell to his knees, Wildcard raised one powerful hand and shoved his claws through his skull.

The wound healed over but he went unconscious,

Wildcard roared in triumph and turned to Iceman who shot a ball of ice, he just caught it and hurled back catching him in the chest.

He then tore at a car and threw the engine, Iceman froze it but the momentum of the engine still knocked him out.

All that was left was Cyclops.

Cyclops faced him, "Alex this isn't you, you have to fight it!"

Alex growled and bared his fangs. He raced forward on all fours, moving extremely fast, Cyclops blasted his left arm and there was a perfect whole through his arm.

Alex roared as it healed and kicked Cyclops in the jaw, blood sprayed on the wall.

"Alex, please! Try and Fight it!" Cyclops gasped as he struggled to stand.

Alex began to shake, his eyes went wide and he clasped his head and fell to the ground. He continued to shake and twitch while roaring in frustration.

His fangs were replaced with teeth, his claws were retracted back into his body as his fur vanished. As he fell to the ground into unconsciousness his eyes turned back to brown.

"Jean, you'll need to keep Alex in the hospital" Cyclops said as he spat blood onto the ground.


End file.
